Herederos
by Silentforce666
Summary: Hay preguntas que ni el mismo Patriarca puede responder a los hermanos de Géminis. Solamente puede esperar a que su futuro no se vea opacado por la sombra del destino que ya se les ha escrito..::Fic de regalo para La Dama de las Estrellas::.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de la autoría de Masami Kuromada y Toei Animation. La historia que se presenta es ficción ya que nunca ocurre en la serie original, y su fin es meramente de entretenimiento sin intención de ofender o plagiar a alguien.

**"Herederos"**

La noche ya se había apoderado del cielo a aquellas horas; el negro implacable gobernaba en el horizonte y en él la totalidad de fulgurantes estrellas ocupaban su íntimo espacio, cada una junto a otra conformando un gran mar de luminosas llamas incandescentes que resplandecían en la parsimonia de la oscuridad. Los sonidos de los grillos poco perturbaban la calma, el sonar del caudal en el río del bosque era pacífico, como susurros lejanos a los que se unían los ecos de los búhos que ululaban de vez en vez desde alguna rama en lo alto de los frondosos árboles. A lo largo del recinto la penumbra se extendía, solamente ahuyentada con las antorchas de resina que se colocaban en los pebeteros de las entradas de los Doce Templos, las más grandes casas de Athena en su Santuario. Ya nada permanecía despierto a tales condiciones, tal vez los guardias en turno que resguardaban los perímetros.

Más arriba, en la cima de la sagrada escalinata, el templo principal donde residía el Patriarca de la Diosa permanecía con sus amplios pasillos a oscuras al igual que el patio principal, las estancias y la gran biblioteca, sin embargo, una habitación al fondo del gran corredor aún se mantenía iluminada. Dentro, una tea permanecía encendida con sus despliegues cobrizos de luz que daban claridad al aposento; de un lado una bellísima cama con detalles en su madera lustrada cubierta con finas sábanas y cobijas, a cada lado de ella dos pequeñas mesas, frente al lecho un escritorio amplio de roble donde en una esquina se encontraba una pequeña vela para dar más visibilidad a la lectura en que se encontraba el Patriarca, aún ataviado con la túnica de bordes dorados que le representaban en rango.

Sus ojos revisaban completos los antiguos documentos que sostenía con la mano izquierda, uno por uno en suma calma, mientras con la derecha llevaba en ocasiones la pequeña pieza de porcelana que contenía la infusión de un té oriental. En un sutil movimiento rechinaron los portones de cristal que daban acceso a su balcón, pero no prestó atención y solamente continuó con su lectura.

-¿Ya casi terminas, Shion?- preguntó una vocecilla desde lejos.

El santo padre desvió de momento la mirada hasta el lugar proveniente de aquella infantil emisión. Vio la pequeña figura que se asomaba desde ahí y sonrió para él. El gemelo hizo una mueca graciosa mientras se aproximaba con esa mirada seria y las ropas de dormir que aún le quedaban holgadas. Se detuvo frente al escritorio apenas rebasándolo en altura, y Shion sonrió más ampliamente.

-Ya casi- respondió sereno el maestro- ¿Sucede algo, Saga?- le dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Hoy has estado muy ocupado y casi no has tenido tiempo para nosotros- repuso el pequeño de cabellos azules.

-Tengo que revisar cosas muy importantes- intentó explicar el Patriarca, aunque pudo ver con claridad el gesto de descontento en el rostro del niño- es por eso que he dejado que estén despiertos fuera de horario solamente por hoy, porque he prometido algo especial ¿No es así?- intentó convencerle. Saga lo pensó un momento.

-Pero nada ha ocurrido de especial- protestó cruzando sus brazos.

-Lo hará- simplemente respondió- ¿En dónde está Kanon?-

-Afuera- informó con simpleza- está molesto porque no has ido a ver las estrellas con él- le acusó seriamente.

-Lo lamento, Saga- dijo el mayor sonriendo- iré a disculparme con él y veré las estrellas con ambos, ¿Te gustaría?-

El pequeño llevó una mano a su mentón en un movimiento gracioso y pensó detenidamente en la oferta. Golpeó unas cuantas veces la barbilla con el dedo índice y después dirigió su atención al de mirada violeta. Sonrió cómplice y asintió sonriente.

-Me gustaría mucho, y a Kanon también- respondió enérgico.

Entonces Shion se levantó lentamente, rodeando el escritorio hasta acercarse al gemelo al cual le extendió el brazo para ofrecerle su mano. Saga la tomó de inmediato y juntos se acercaron a las puertas de cristal. El peliazul se encargó de abrirlas un poco más y Shion pasó a través del umbral con un paso lento y elegante con el apenas perceptible sonido de su túnica rozando el suelo de mármol. El balcón era extenso y rodeado de molduras, desde él se podía apreciar la magnífica vista de la noble estatua de Athena en el patio y un poco más atrás de ella la elevación de Star Hill; a la derecha las montañas y a la izquierda el vasto océano envuelto en un manto negro, como espejo donde se fundían él y el firmamento. Pero a unos pocos metros de su lado estaba recargada en la baranda la pequeña e idéntica figura de su acompañante. El menor de los gemelos mantenía ambos brazos sobre el balcón con la cabeza a su vez en ellos de una manera solitaria. En silencio el lemuriano se acercó hasta él.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Kanon?- preguntó posando una de sus manos en sus rebeldes hebras azules.

-Nada- le dijo en son de tristeza.

-Siempre se está pensando en algo- comentó el Patriarca- ¿Estás molesto porque no he estado con ustedes durante el día?-

-No- dijo y ladeó el rostro en otra dirección.

-De verdad lo siento- insistió Shion en voz baja- pero no es posible estar todo el tiempo juntos-

-¿Por qué no?- replicó Saga acercándose.

-Hay deberes que deben anteponerse a la recreación. Yo debo cumplir con mis funciones como portavoz de nuestra señora Athena y ustedes atender los estudios que les he asignado- mencionó el antiguo santo dorado.

-Pero aún así tú siempre nos acompañas en el comedor, nos lees historias y acobijas a cada uno por las noches- enumeró Saga con sus dedos.

-Lo haría toda mi vida, pero debe estar presente en ustedes que el tiempo pasa y pronto dejarán de ser unos niños para convertirse en jóvenes y yo seré más viejo de lo que soy ahora. Algún día tendrán que iniciar sus entrenamientos para santos y tomar las lecciones necesarias con su futuro maestro, entonces ya no habrá espacio para vernos- explicó el peliverde serenamente.

-¡No quiero otro maestro!- exclamó Kanon frustrado volviéndose para encarar al antiguo santo.

-¡Yo tampoco!- habló Saga junto a él.

-Es un camino que se ha de tomar si quieren convertirse en dignos protectores de Athena, ¿Acaso no desean convertirse en guardianes de la Diosa?- cuestionó Shion acercándose a ambos.

El Patriarca esperó por una respuesta que no llegó inmediatamente. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí en completo silencio para después volver a fijar sus expresivos ojos verdes en el mayor. Suspiró tenuemente, miró alrededor del lugar encontrando en la esquina una amplia banca de madera con respaldo. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó asiento seguido inmediatamente por los pequeños peliazules. Kanon subió a su regazo mientras Saga se colocó junto al maestro de Aries.

-¿Por qué hemos de convertirnos en Caballeros?- se atrevió a preguntar Saga con timidez.

Pensando en las palabras adecuadas, Shion estiró su brazo para atraer al mayor de los gemelos. Acarició su corto cabello con cariño y aclaró un poco su garganta para hablar.

-Son los elegidos para serlo. Es el honor más grande que existe-

-¿Quién nos ha elegido?- cuestionó esta vez Kanon.

-La Diosa Athena lo ha hecho porque desea que sean sus fieles seguidores para defender todo aquello en lo que ella cree-

-Pero…- Saga murmuró una vez más- aunque el tercer templo sea resguardado por los gemelos divinos… solamente uno es favorecido para portar la armadura de oro. ¿No deberían ser ambos los que cuiden de esa Casa? ¿Qué sucede con el otro gemelo?-

Las preguntas de Saga fueron inesperadas para el líder de la Orden, quien se estremeció al escucharlas por alguien como él, tan pequeño e inocente. El nudo se formó en la garganta del lemuriano, nada parecía ser aceptable para responder aquella dolorosa duda que acechaba al infante. Shion sabía con perfección que lo dicho por Saga era la cruel verdad, sólo uno sería agraciado con la indumentaria de los Dioscuros. Sonrió con tristeza al verse de nuevo envuelto en una de las tantas aseveraciones que el gemelo mayor planteaba con una increíble madurez y lógica a su corta edad, lo peor de todo es que no tenía una contestación.

Sus mentes eran curiosas pero también inocentes y todavía no llegaban a comprender el profundo significado que conllevaba el ser elegido por una constelación, una bendición así como una maldición. Ya se estaba presentando en difusas siluetas sombrías y ecos incomprensibles que rondaban el oráculo de la montaña Star Hill, acrecentando la incertidumbre en el anciano Patriarca. Shion lo presentía con cada día que franqueaba el tiempo; ya lo había visto pasar. La Tercera Casa, siempre portadora de desgracias, constante sombra en las filas de la venerada deidad de la guerra justa. Algo destinado a ser desde antes del nacimiento de esos gemelos. Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza a los niños que permanecían quietos a su lado, invocando una súplica al cielo nocturno, esperando fuera escuchado por su Diosa para que esta vez la generación de Cástor y Pólux fuera distinta. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se permitió respirar armoniosamente el aire fresco que cruzaba por el recinto. Sintió el pequeño puño de Kanon cerrarse con una parte de su túnica y entonces desplegó los párpados para volverse a él.

-¿Te sientes bien, Shion?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, tal vez la edad que se acaba mi fuerza- habló con un halo de nostalgia.

-No puedes dormirte sin darnos nuestra sorpresa aún- recordó el menor.

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió sonriendo divertido.

Pero pudo sentir el intenso brillo en los orbes verdes de Saga que aún no obtenía las palabras que quería. Se dirigió a él, tomando valor para apaciguar sus dudas, esperando que no volviese a repetir el tema en mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón, Saga- le dijo despacio- uno es nombrado Caballero, mientras el otro no. Pero sin ese otro gemelo, el tercer templo no puede mantenerse en pie. Necesita de la fuerza de ambos hermanos. Siempre juntos es como sustentan el equilibrio de Géminis. Cástor no puede ser sin Pólux y Pólux no puede ser sin Cástor- reveló Shion mirando al cielo.

Ya nada mencionó Saga quien bajó un poco la cabeza, pensando. Se acomodó en el abrazo que el Patriarca mantenía aferrando una de sus manitas en la túnica al igual que su hermano. Shion sintió alivió al ver que las cuestiones se acababan. Los gemelos volvieron a estar cómodamente estáticos. Por un momento el de ojos violeta dispersó las ideas que oprimían su ánimo y obtuvo de nueva cuenta la respuesta de su motivación para pensar en un cambio en lo que aún no sucedía. Los gemelos eran un constante brillo en su vida, los amaba con todo su ser porque ellos le hacían sentir una aproximada felicidad paternal que nunca había podido experimentar anteriormente. Les había visto crecer todos esos seis años y esperaba poderles contemplar en tiempos futuros donde rompieran la maldición de Géminis. Deseaba que fueran dueños de su propio destino, forjadores ellos mismos de su historia.

-¿Pueden ver esas estrellas?- interrumpió Shion al mutismo con su calma voz, apuntando al cielo nocturno- aquellas que están unidas eternamente en un abrazo-

-¿Te refieres a Géminis?- habló Kanon examinando el conjunto.

-Sí. Las líneas que bajan a la izquierda representan a Pólux, el inmortal- principió el Patriarca dibujando con la yema de su dedo la figura- y a su derecha está Cástor, gran domador de caballos-

-Es una constelación grande- declaró Saga observando los brillantes puntos.

-Así es, y solamente los dignos de su gracia nacen bajo su protección. Aquellos que están destinados a hacer grandes cosas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- preguntó Kanon fascinado por las palabras de Shion.

-Portar la esperanza para aquellos que la han perdido es un buen ejemplo-

-Que aburrido, Shion- admitió Kanon. Shion rió, el peliazul siempre decía lo que pensaba, a veces resultaba bueno y malo, pero en esa ocasión fue gracioso.

-Miren- interrumpió el maestro volviendo a apuntar al cielo- he aquí lo prometido-

Ambos gemelos miraron en dirección donde apuntaba el brazo del mayor. Abrieron con sorpresa sus ojos prendados del firmamento pues en esos momentos incesantemente caían rocas encendidas de la bóveda celeste, presenciaban por vez primera una "lluvia de estrellas". Estaban realmente fascinados ante el hecho, contemplando el veloz paso de las estelas por el negro éter para después desvanecerse en algún lugar lejano. Shion contempló con gozo el exquisito fenómeno que ya sabía se presentaría esa noche. Las fulgurantes figuras continuaron cayendo durante un tiempo para el deleite del trío; Saga y Kanon apuntaban de vez en vez hacia arriba, sorprendidos por alguna cosa en especial en las estrellas caídas o comentaban algo al respecto.

Sin siquiera saber cuándo, la respiración de ambos niños se volvió pausada y profunda, sus brazos ya había dejado de sujetar las ropas del pontífice y entonces él supo que ya estaban dormidos. Sonrió ampliamente sujetando a los dos con fuerza para cargarlos. Entró a su habitación todavía deslumbrada por la cálida tea, se dirigió a su cama y ahí depositó con sumo cuidado a los gemelos. Cubrió sus pequeñas siluetas con una de las cobijas; se sentó en el borde del lecho para contemplarlos unos momentos. Acercó su brazo izquierdo al rostro de Saga y después al de Kanon. Resguardaba todas sus esperanzas en ellos.

-Buenas noches, hijos míos- susurró Shion contemplando al par- duerman bien… herederos de Géminis-

**FIN. **

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REBE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Perdona por publicarlo taaaan tardíamente u_u, pero es para ti ; ). Espero los gemelitos te hayan gustado!


End file.
